A Mission like No Other
by ZheM
Summary: KakaNaru  Kakashi gets assigned a mission he never expected, provide a distraction for Naruto.


This took me exactly two weeks to finish, and I thought I was going to die before it was done. But now I love it! Enjoy!!

* * *

**A Mission Like No Other**

**For Hitorichan**

**ZoZ**

Kakashi gave the Hokage a jaunty little wave as he finally walked through the office door. Luckily he was just half an hour late, so she only glared at him a lot. She gestured vaguely for him to continue into the room. The copy-ninja found a good place to lounge on the windowsill before gifting her with his varied attention. Tsunade considered herself lucky that he hadn't pulled out his latest porn novel yet. She really needed to beat Jiraiya for even starting to write those books.

"You wanted to see me," he asked finally, trying to at least look like he was paying attention to the many words that would be coming out of her mouth very soon. He wasn't disappointed.

"An hour ago, Hatake. I sent for you over an hour ago," the Godaime complained. "What kind of example are you supposed to set when you are never on time and when you do arrive you're reading porn?"

He stifled a yawn and gazed at her in curiosity. What point was she trying to make here? He had plans and she was really cutting into his free reading time. Kakashi mentally willed her to get to the point as quickly as possible.

"All right, look. It's been five years since Sasuke left the village, two since Naruto came back from training with Jiraiya, and he's still working hard to bring him home." She paused as though she expected him to interject something but it soon became obvious that he had nothing to add. "Anyway…" Tsunade gave him a long look. "The boy needs a break. Something to take his mind off of the crap of the last five years. He's seventeen and he acts older than I do."

Kakashi stifled a laugh at that. It wasn't hard for a ten year-old to act older than the Fifth Hokage, but Naruto, that left a person with a few questions. He looked at her for a minute before asking the question that had been weighing on his mind. "Not to be rude," he began with a look that said anything but. "But the point of this speech is…?"

Tsunade gave him a pretty hard glare in return before sighing and shuffling a stack of papers on her desk. He could tell this was just a stall tactic and Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. If it was bad enough she didn't just get right to telling him what he was going to do then it must be a pretty bad thing. He shifted again when she set the papers aside and continued to look at her folded hands.

Kakashi cleared his throat lightly and shifted his attention to an interesting spot of paint on the wall when she finally looked up at him again.

"The point, Kakashi, is that you are still his teacher, no, even more than that, you're still his teammate. And when teammates have problems it's up to the other members of their squad to help them work through those problems." The blonde looked at him evenly for a moment before continuing her explanation. "The point is this is where your mission will begin."

He quirked his only visible eyebrow and waited for her to spell it out for him. Kakashi thought he knew where she was going with this but the silver-haired ninja wanted to see if their math added up to be the same. Unfortunately it seemed he wasn't the only one able to put two and two together.

"I know you're smart enough to understand what I'm meaning," she stated a little harsher than she had intended. When he looked at her in vague surprise Tsunade fought to keep a contrite look off her face. "He's your teammate and if anyone can distract him from the loss of another teammate, it should be you."

Kakashi nodded, neglecting to mention his personal hard feelings over that same loss and the loss of his own genin teammates. There was no distraction that would suffice in this situation. At least his first teammates had died, not abandoned him and the village. There was a margin of comfort in that thought. The jounin tilted his head as though in contemplation. No there really wasn't any comfort in that.

Tsunade cleared her throat when it became apparent that Kakashi had stopped paying attention to her. If he had ever paid attention to her in the first place, sometimes it was annoyingly hard to tell. The sudden urge to throw something at him almost got the better of her but as Hokage she had learned to curb such _unhelpful_ impulses.

He looked up at her expectantly and she stared right back waiting for him to take the hint. Kakashi seriously considered ignoring the hint but it would just prolong their stare down, and this was really cutting into his reading time. He almost sighed when he realized that he now only had two hours until he went on duty at the gate. She must be punishing him for an offence he didn't know she knew about yet.

"What did you have in mind," he asked finally, staring balefully at the floor beneath his feet. Suddenly he wondered if he should tell her that apparently the Hokage Tower had ants. Kakashi looked up at her and swiftly decided to let her find out on her own. That expression wouldn't or couldn't be good for his long-term health.

"Provide a distraction," she said with a smile. "Alcohol is always a good one," Tsunade finished, her smile turning into a naughty grin. "In fact, I think a little booze would be a good distraction from my duties…"

"When am I supposed to start this 'distraction mission'?" Kakashi raked a hand through his hair and then stuffed both into his pockets.

"What are you still doing standing here? I thought you would have left already," Tsunade replied innocently. Kakashi wasn't fooled but he nodded anyway. "Oh and… I don't cared what you have to do, tie him to a tree, bar him in his house, whatever's necessary, just keep an eye on Naruto and entertain him. And you're off other duty lists until you complete this mission." A sharp salute and a puff of air later, the blonde was alone in her office with her secret stash of sake and a wicked grin on her face.

ZoZ

It didn't take Kakashi long to find Naruto at Ichiraku's ramen stand and convince him to go out for drinks. The blond's treat but the jounin didn't mention that. He just considered it early payment for having to do 'whatever is necessary' to amuse the other man. Kakashi just hoped Naruto wasn't maudlin when he was drunk. The chances of him not being such were very slim though.

ZoZ

The blond slid into the booth first with Kakashi following after reluctantly. It was sad how bad he did not want to be there. Naruto looked at him expectantly and the silver-haired man wanted to beat someone. How was he supposed to do this again? He wasn't a 'people person', gods how he hated those words… He couldn't initiate whatever it was Tsunade expected to happen. Naruto was his teammate, student, and worse yet, the blond was fourteen years his junior. What could they possibly have in common? Other than their jobs, that is.

Naruto watched the silent man for a while, trying to figure out what had prompted Kakashi to ask him out for drinks. And who was paying anyway? He had the sinking feeling that by the time they left this place tonight his wallet would be significantly lighter. He almost reached over and smacked his former teacher just on principle.

"So," he began in what he hoped was a conversational tone of voice only to stop when Kakashi finally looked up at him. It was a little disconcerting to have the jounin so focused on him. Usually most of his attention was reserved for Sasuke. But Sasuke still wasn't here… Those blues eyes turned to stare resolutely at the table and Kakashi sighed. It must be time for a drink.

"Are you hungry," the silver-haired man asked over the music that began playing on the jukebox against the opposite wall. "They make some pretty good burgers here but I could probably get them to whip you up some ramen."

The blond lifted a wry eyebrow. "Come here often, do you?"

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask and lifted his right shoulder in a casual shrug. "What can I say, I like the quiet." Naruto snorted before nodding briefly.

"A cheeseburger sounds good actually. And something to drink with it," Naruto finished meaningfully.

The jounin nodded before sliding out of the booth and heading for the bar. He settled onto an empty stool as he waited for the pretty waitress on the other side to notice his presence. The curly blonde head turned in his direction just then and Kakashi pretended not to notice her sudden grin.

"Ah, Kakashi-san, what can I do for you?" It was a simple question but the inflection she put into made it mean so much more than what her words implied. Kakashi tried not to frown in distaste.

"Dinner," he replied with a fake smile which she met with one of her own.

"Oh really," she batted her eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."

"I wasn't, actually," he tried for an apologetic expression and she seemed to buy it so he continued. "I'm here with a friend who needs cheering up." He gestured somewhere behind his back and shrugged. "He wants a cheeseburger, everything on it, and some fries. Ah, wait," he started suddenly. "Make that everything but onions," he finished, shaking his head in disbelief. Kakashi had almost forgotten not to get onions, and if he was going to have to do whatever it took to distract the blond then why not make it easier on himself and keep the blond away from anything that would severely affect his breath. "And two beers, keep those coming, too." She smiled and nodded before turning their order over to the chef and pulling two brown bottles from a waist high cooler. The blonde woman popped the tops off and handed the beers to Kakashi.

"I'll bring you your burger and fries as soon as they come up." She flashed him one last smile before turning her attention to someone off to his left.

Kakashi nodded his thanks and moved away as fast as he could. Normally he would have flirted with her for a little while but she wasn't the blond he was apparently supposed to be bedding tonight and he really wanted to get that over with as soon as he possibly could. At least, as long as Naruto wasn't screaming rape.

ZoZ

The burger tasted better than Naruto had thought it would and the blond savored every bite while Kakashi focused on eating his French fries without showing his face to anyone. They were both on their second beers by now and thus far no other words had been spoken.

ZoZ

Two hours later Kakashi couldn't remember how much they had had to drink. The only indicator was the rather large assembly of bottles at the other end of their table. The waitress had only come by to pick them up once before their raucous drunkenness had scared her away. The two of them had proceeded to laugh really loudly in her wake.

"Anou, Kakashi-sensei, why did you ask me out tonight," Naruto finally asked, voicing the question that had been plaguing his mind the entire evening. He looked over at his teacher/teammate in curiosity. If they were going to hang out then it was time they got down to the business of why.

He'd known the question was coming, but still the silver-haired man held off on answering it. In truth, Kakashi wasn't sure how to reply to that without angering the other man, and that would just lead to a fight and property damage. None of which he was sober enough to deal with just now. He stared back at the younger man in contemplation. "Just thought you could use the break, Naruto."

"Liar! Kakashi-sensei, you're a lying liar who lies with like other people who lie… or something," the blond accused. Kakashi merely smiled and finished his beer.

Naruto glared for a few seconds more before sighing and grabbing his own bottle. He looked at the growing pile of brown bottles on their table and laugh to himself. "How much have we had to drink, sensei?"

Kakashi considered the mission he'd been assigned and looked over at the bottles. "Not nearly enough, Naruto. We're gonna need a couple more… I'll get them." The jounin waved a shaky hand at the nearest waitress and after a few moments, two bottles were set down in front of each of them. He stared down at the blue label on his bottle and suddenly wished for more of those fries.

"Do you want some fries," he asked the slumping blond, hoping he'd agree, and pass out before they left so Kakashi could pilfer his wallet to pay their hefty check.

"Sure," Naruto replied, staring at his hands as he carefully spun his own beer. Kakashi nodded and gestured for another waitress.

When she stepped up to the table hesitantly, Kakashi tried to smile comfortingly. It probably ended up looking more like a crazy drunk man trying to get what he wanted. Which kind of worked for him because he was. "Can we get some fries?"

"You got it, Hatake-san," she replied with a smile before moving back toward the bar.

"_You got it, Hatake-san,_" Naruto mimicked, pitching his voice high and nasally to the irritation of his table mate. Kakashi gave him a look that clearly implied that his poking fun was unappreciated. Unfortunately for the silver-haired man, Naruto was really bad with understanding implications. "Do these girls always hit on you like sex is going out of style?"

Kakashi shook his head in quiet surrender. "Of course they do. I'm Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-Ninja. The man who has mastered over a thousand jutsus. Can you really blame them," he asked with a happy eye crease.

"Well no…but," Naruto froze and looked up into Kakashi's one wide eye in shock. "I mean, what I meant to say was... Ah…"

"Here's those fries for you, Hatake-san," the waitress interrupted with a smile. She placed the French fries in the middle of the table and gave the jounin a wink before moving away from their table.

Kakashi cleared his throat uncomfortably before looking back at the silent blond. Naruto wouldn't meet his eyes now and the older man mentally berated himself for even bringing it up in the first place. "They make really good fries you know… Especially with ketchup."

Naruto nodded absently before taking a swig from his rapidly emptying bottle and reaching out for a small French fry that he then proceeded to drown in ketchup, much to Kakashi's surprised pleasure. The jounin kept a close eye on the blond's face as he savored the salty potato delight.

"It's good, right," he asked with a grin. Naruto nodded happily and reached for another. Before Kakashi noticed, Naruto had eaten half the plate of fries and somehow managed to smear a streak of ketchup from the corner of his mouth to the edge of his chin.

The jounin debated with himself for a minute before deciding that he was never one to waste good ketchup. Now the problem was how to get it without Naruto freaking out or stopping him. "Close your eyes, Naruto."

"What? Why," the blond asked, looking at his teammate like he was a crazy drunk man. Which, once again, probably wasn't all that far from the truth. Kakashi pushed that thought aside and focused on the red stain on the blond's cheek.

"Just do it, okay? Don't you trust me, Naruto," he asked, pretending to be hurt by the other's mistrust. Finally, the younger man nodded his assent and closed those bright blue eyes.

Kakashi almost giggled out loud as he scooted closer to the other man, tugging his mask down around his neck after checking for peeping bystanders. He leaned closer to the blond, keeping an eye on his target. Heaven forbid he missed and Naruto wiped away the red goodness.

Naruto gasped as something wet landed on his chin and glided up to the corner of his mouth. His sudden movement and opening of his mouth caused Kakashi to slip and finish his lick with a deep kiss.

Kakashi's eye popped open in surprise only to meet Naruto's startled two. He pulled away quickly and scooted back to his side of the booth, taking a quick long draw from his beer. He cleared his throat and turned his attention to the rest of his fries. He slipped one into his mouth and chanced a look at the quiet blond.

Naruto's eyes were fixed on him in a way that reminded Kakashi very clearly of the women whose attention he caught. It was actually a little surprising. He'd thought Naruto was totally straight and that this would be a hard mission for him to complete. Things just might be turning in his favor tonight.

ZoZ

How they ended up back at Kakashi's place he would never know. When Naruto had shoved him against the wall, the jounin couldn't tell you. He just knew that he was pressed against a hard wall with an eager blond lapping at his nipples.

It was almost more than Kakashi's highly intoxicated mind could keep up with. Fortunately, he wasn't just any ninja. The jounin was a known genius who was rarely confused about anything.

Pale fingers found their way into Naruto's hair before Kakashi even realized that his hands were moving. He tightened his grip in those slightly rough strands, pulling the blond up into a hungry kiss that left them both panting.

"Ka-kashi-sensei," Naruto gasped, looking up into a pair of mismatched eyes. "What are we doing?"

"Creating a distraction," the silver-haired man replied honestly before kissing his former student again. Dragging his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip, Kakashi began directing his attentions lower.

"Ah, ok then," Naruto whispered with a moan as Kakashi's strong right hand rubbed against his trouser-covered erection. He thrust tightly against Kakashi's sure movements.

Kakashi chuckled quietly and released the grip he had on Naruto's hair. He trailed his callused hand down the blond's cheek and throat, over the collar of his light weight jacket, and further downward to the rough denim of his jeans. The silver button snapped free with surprising ease and Kakashi's grinned.

"Sensei," Naruto hissed between clenched teeth. His hands shot out to grip the shoulders of Kakashi's jounin vest before rubbing upward into his coarse silver hair. He looked down into those smiling eyes before gasping as Kakashi swiftly pulled down his zipper. "Careful, sensei…" he admonished, earning a wry grin from the jounin.

"I've done this before, Naruto."

"You have? You're a slut, sensei." Naruto shook his head in surprise before gasping again as Kakashi slid a slim hand into the space inside the blond's pants.

"That may very well be," Kakashi answered casually, stroking the warm flesh within his hand. He looked up into those dark blue eyes again. "Do you have a problem with it," he asked, punctuating himself with a firm stroke.

"I'm pretty comfortable with it, actually," Naruto replied with a laugh, stroking his fingers through the tangle of silver hair. He pulled his tanned hands free before grasping the silver zipper of Kakashi's jacket. His hand shook a little as he tugged it down and pushed the offending material out of the way of his questing hands.

Kakashi shrugged his vest off and grabbed the zipper of Naruto's coat as well. If he was gonna be naked then the blond boy was going to be naked with him. The blond laughed, shaking off his jacket and tossing it somewhere behind his sensei. His pants slid lower, revealing his erection straining against his thin underwear. He almost giggled as he watched Kakashi's eyes surveying his body again.

"Come on," he chided. "We're still wearing way too much stuff." Naruto pushed the other man away and tugged his dark shirt out of his pants. He started pulling it over his head before he noticed that Kakashi hadn't moved to do the same. "Hey. Put your eyes back in your head and get the fuck out of those clothes!"

His shirt came off quickly and Naruto turned back to find Kakashi had completely disrobed. The silver-haired man stood there in all of his naked glory and Naruto thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He took the time to survey the jounin's strong, pale body before commenting.

"How do you do that," he asked in thinly veiled awe. His only answer was a smirk before the other man reached out to push Naruto's jeans lower over his hips. The blond smiled and lifted his left leg, allowing his teacher to tug the denim off of it before doing the same with the other.

"Lots of practice, Grasshopper. Practice," Kakashi replied, sliding his thumbs into the band of Naruto's dark blue boxers. "These are nice," he whispered, using his free fingers to caress Naruto's boxer-covered skin. "They contrast prettily with your skin."

"You really are a slut, Hatake. And I'm not pretty," Naruto growled. "I'm very manly," he finished with a flex of his arms. Kakashi nearly laughed out loud at him before stifling his glee.

Kakashi nodded in fake agreement. "Yes, of course." He reached down to cup Naruto through his baggy underwear. "You're all man, Uzumaki."

Naruto gasped and thrust into Kakashi's groping hand. "Ahh… Thank you, sensei."

"Thank me later," the silver-haired man replied with a smirk. He tugged the blond's underwear down his hips slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable. At least as long as Naruto would let him put it off.

The blond shoved Kakashi's hands away and stripped the blue material off. "Slow old man," he grumbled, scratching at an itchy place where his underwear had dug into his stomach. Kakashi tried not to giggle as he took the time to look over Naruto's grown-up self.

"When did you grow up on me," he asked in wonder. Blue eyes shown up at him in confusion before Naruto nodded slowly.

"It's not important," he whispered comfortingly, reaching out to draw Kakashi into a soft kiss. His hands cupped the jounin's stubble-covered jaw and he smiled, leaning away to look into his lover's mismatched eyes. "You need a shave…"

"Now you know why I wear the mask," Kakashi sighed, shaking his head as though it was one of those great mysteries in life.

"Alright, just keep your stubble to yourself," Naruto mumbled, kissing Kakashi again before he could start laughing at him.

The jounin pulled away with a small smile. "Of course, dear. Can't scuff up that pretty face."

"Shut up, Kakashi."

"I was just saying…"

"Enough saying, more doing," Naruto whispered, reaching down to grasp Kakashi where he had been poking him for the last few minutes. He smiled at the other man before moving to kneel in front of him. The blond had almost made it to his knees when a firm hand grasped his upper arm.

"Shouldn't I be the one on my knees? Considering I know what I'm doing." Kakashi smoothed a hand through Naruto's ruffled hair. Naruto laughed and shrugged before giving the silver-haired man a gentle push down.

His knees popped a little as he knelt in front of the blond but Kakashi chose to ignore the tell-tale sign of his age. There were very few ninja who actually reached his age, let alone reached it without a joint popping here and there. He petted a callused hand over the seal on Naruto's toned stomach, dragging his fingers through coarse blond hair before gripping the base of Naruto's cock in his right hand. The chunin sighed beneath the hand Kakashi stroked comfortingly on his chest.

The silver-haired man smiled lightly, looking into Naruto's intently focused blue eyes. "Don't wanna miss anything?" Naruto grunted and pressed forward into his hand again, silently willing Kakashi to take the hint. He wasn't called a genius for nothing, Kakashi thought, his smile widening wickedly.

Mismatched eyes focused on the straining flesh as he began gently stroking it. Slow and easy strokes wouldn't get Naruto anywhere other than hard for him but Kakashi didn't want their evening to end with a hand job or a little cocksucking. The older man wanted this to be much, much more than that.

Naruto strained against him, aching for more contact, wanting the tight heat of his former sensei's mouth. He wanted it so badly but the blond refused to beg the older man for it, No matter how much just looking at the other man so close to his cock was making his breathing quicken.

Kakashi smiled smugly when Naruto involuntarily thrust against him. The younger man was far too inexperienced to not cave to his ministrations. His hand slowed on the blond's straining flesh, drawing a low moan from his unwilling vocal cords. He knew what the other wanted, harder, faster strokes, but Kakashi was going to make him wait.

Naruto leaned heavily against the wallpapered wall behind him. He rested his head against it and focused on the cracks in the ceiling, breathing deeply and trying to calm his racing pulse. Kakashi's pale hand had picked up speed again and it was all the blond could do to keep his hips from moving with him.

When the first feeling of wet heat engulfed his cock Naruto thought he was going to die. The movement of Kakashi's tongue on the underside of his shaft convinced the blond that he'd already died and this slow torture was his punishment. He almost cried out for mercy but the sensations coursing through his body as his former teacher continued sucking him off made him cry out in pleasure instead.

Kakashi tried not to show how much he was enjoying the blond's predicament. This was a lot more fun than he'd expected this mission to turn out to be. He pulled back to breath a little as he stroked the hard flesh in his hand. Naruto was thrusting into his hand again and the panting breaths that escaped his slightly chapped lips were only serving to remind the silver-haired man that he was painfully hard. And his knees were starting to ache.

"Ah, sensei!!" Naruto grunted as Kakashi scraped his teeth gently over his sensitive skin. He gripped his hair as a sudden rush of pleasure shot through his body. "Ah, yes," he moaned, gripping Kakashi's hair. "Again…ah. Please, again."

The jounin chuckled causing Naruto to groan and thrust into his mouth again. He raked his teeth over the surging flesh, trying to be as careful as he could be but there wasn't much he could do with Naruto's continued movement. Kakashi pulled away, ignoring Naruto's pouty expression. He started to stand, trying to find a more comfortable position and his knees popped again, harder than before. Kakashi blanched and reached down to rub at them. He must be getting too old for these kinds of missions, the silver-haired man thought ruefully before taking a hold of Naruto again.

The blond gasped when the sensations continued again. He rubbed Kakashi's left arm and wrapped a strong arm around his lithe body. "Are you ok, sensei," he asked, caressing the older man's back.

"Peachy," Kakashi whispered, sucking hard enough on the other's neck to leave nice little tell-tale marks behind.

"Ah," he groaned, thrusting harder into the silver-haired man's flexing hand.

Naruto pulled away to look into the other's watchful eyes. "Much more of this and it's going to be all over for us." He thrust again, begging the older man to understand how much he wanted to do more.

"Come here then," Kakashi whispered, tugging Naruto closer to the bed, closer to their destination. He sat down comfortably on the edge, pulling the blond to stand between his spread knees.

The chunin rested a hand on Kakashi's steadily rising chest and buried his other in coarse silver hair. "I'm here," he whispered, stroking the back of the jounin's head. "What did you want to show me, sensei?"

"Well, I had a few ideas. One in particular," Kakashi replied, ignoring the fact that Naruto was practically poking him in the face at the moment. He rested his hands on the blond's slender hips, staring up into the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Kakashi really wanted Naruto to be sure about this but hesitated to ask for fear of the younger man saying no. He caressed the tanned skin beneath his hands, hoping this wouldn't be the end of their time together.

"Sensei," Naruto asked slowly. Kakashi seemed to be lost in thought and he really hated to interrupt the man but they were kind of in the middle of something.

Kakashi looked over the form of the man standing in front of him. His eyes taking in every curve and mark, committing them to memory as best he could. Opportunities such as this would not present themselves often. He gripped Naruto's waist and pulled the blond forward enough to sit on the bed straddling his legs.

Naruto followed easily, allowing his body to be manipulated as the older man saw fit. He rested his arms comfortably on Kakashi's shoulders, settling gently into place spread over the other man. The new position allowed his straining erection to rub against Kakashi's own.

"You were saying? Something about some idea," he rolled his hips forward, watching the changing expressions on his new lover's face. Bared skin was such a new sight after years looking at only a mask.

"I always have lots of ideas," the jounin whispered. He ran a calming hand up Naruto's back, burying it into his mass of hair and pulling those tempting lips to his own. His other moved further down, sliding lower to clutch the blond's ass.

Naruto leaned into Kakashi's kiss, sliding his slick tongue along Kakashi's own as it invaded his mouth. He ignored the hand cupping his right cheek and the fingers slowly circling a place none but him had ever cared about.

He hadn't thought this out well enough, his discomfort about the situation clouding his rationale. Kakashi kissed the blond harder, hoping to distract him from the fact that the ever knowledgeable copy-nin had completely forgotten the fucking lube. Naruto whimpered against his mouth when Kakashi began working his first finger into his body.

"Shh," he whispered comfortingly against the blond's lips. "It'll get better, I promise." He rubbed Naruto's back, trying to get the other man to relax.

"I trust you, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied with a small smile. He took a deep breath, common sense rearing its head and telling him to push out as Kakashi pushed in. The slender digit slid in much easier as Naruto forced himself to relax around it.

"That's it, Naruto, just relax." Kakashi sucked a slow trail down Naruto's throat, pausing when he reached the blond's collarbone. He licked his newfound place and thrust his finger into the other.

Naruto gasped as Kakashi's finger rubbed over something inside of him. "Aa," he moaned, tightening his arms around the silver-haired man's neck. "More, please, sensei," he begged, moving against the finger inside of him, searching for the burst of pleasure.

Kakashi tried whenever possible to not let his students down and now was not the time to start. He moved his finger inside the blond for a minute before slowing down to slowly add another finger. This one was much easier to press into the panting blond and Kakashi tried not to smile too knowingly at the other.

Naruto moved freely against Kakashi's invading fingers, trying to maneuver them into the place where he really wanted them. He rubbed himself against the pale man's stomach before thrusting back into those constantly moving, stretching fingers. "Sen-sensei, p-please."

The paler man looked into the blond's upturned face, marveling at the look of restrained pleasure held transfixed on his tanned face. "Shh, we have to move."

"What," Naruto asked in pleasured confusion. He looked at Kakashi in confusion before sighing as the older man pulled his fingers free again.

"Higher on the bed. We've gotta move," Kakashi explained as he lifted the blond and scooted up the bed. He settled Naruto back into a more comfortable position and looked into his glazed blue eyes. He ran his fingers over the younger man's entrance again. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Naruto pressed back into those questing fingers with a smile. "Please, sensei."

Kakashi smiled as he slowly pressed inside his former student. _Mission complete._

ZoZ

_

* * *

_

_blushes like a crazy person..._ So, how did you like it. ;D


End file.
